The physiological roles played by changes in the chemical structure of the simian cervical mucus glycoproteins during the cycle will be investigated by complete characterization of the macromolecular components of the follicular- and luteal-phase. Both the carbohydrate and peptide sequences of the glycoproteins will be ascertained, and the glycosyltransferases responsible for the carbohydrate structures. If variations in these enzyme systems may be established, a similar study will be performed on glycoproteins of the human cervical mucus.